Love Will Come and Go
by B'Ealy
Summary: B'Elanna Torres and Seven of nine start a relationship despite the fact that Lanna is still involved with Tom Paris.


Title: Love Will Come and Go  
Author: B'Ealy  
Contact: bealy082@yahoo.de  
Codes : T/7  
Rating : R(mild violence)  
Disclaimer : All the characters belong to Paramount. If they belonged to me, writing fan fiction wouldn't be necessary, would it?  
Plot: Seven and B'Elanna decide to start a relationship, despite the fact that B'Elanna is still involved with Tom Paris. Although B'Elanna promises her new love to quite her relationship with Tom as soon as possible, Seven still sees indications for the two of them being together, and so she gets specious and makes up a murderous plan.....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Everything was planned as detailed as only possible: Seven would wait for Tom to end his shift and go into the sonic shower. Then she would open his door by disabling the code the door was sealed with and then she would make him die, slowly and painfully, under the shower.  
  
Seven opened the door. Disabling the code was easier than she thought and due to that she could enter Tom's quarters somewhat quicker. She heard the noise of the sonic shower and through the curtain she could see Tom's body moving in the shower. Obviously he was massaging shampoo into his hair. She approached him armed with a gun, took a deep breath and then she finally opened the curtain and fired a shot without looking at her victim. She felt pleasure as she head the dull sound of the dead body falling onto the ground.....  
  
  
~*~ Three Weeks Earlier ~*~   
  
"Good morning, dear," Seven said. She gently bent over B'Elanna and gave the young Human Klingon hybrid, who was lying in bed, a soft kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Good morning, honey," B'Elanna replied with a smile on her face. Seven sat down next to her. Then she held the blanket up for a bit so that she could crawl under it. She took Lanna into her arms and started kissing her, until she finally cuddled herself into her lovers arms and closed her eyes.  
  
B'Elanna stared at the ceiling with her eyes wide opened. "It's been a wonderful night, Seven."  
  
"Yes, it really has," Seven replied, her eyes still closed. "Can we repeat it sometime?"  
  
"I hope so," B'Elanna said and pressed the former Borg tighter against her body, but Seven suddenly rose from her lying position and sat on the bed.  
  
"If this was not a one-night-stand and we both wish to continue it, then I want you to talk to Tom. I am not prepared to be your guinea pig for a lesbian relationship. If our feelings are mutual, I want us to start a real relationship, and if you are not prepared to do this, I will terminate it at this point."  
  
B'Elanna got into a sitting position, as well, put her left arm around Seven and made her look into her eyes. "I absolutely do wish this to be a real relationship, my love, but you have to give me some time to get a clear head and to get ready for breaking up with Tom. We've been involved for six years now, it's not that easy to make a relationship as intense as this one end so abruptly. I hope you understand that. But I love you, Seven, and very soon I'll be all yours." At that thought, Seven had to smile for a bit. She put her arms on B'Elanna's neck, looked deeply into her eyes and then said, "I'll give you all the time in the world, honey, if it just means that we will eventually find the way to each other." Those words were followed by a long and passionate kiss.....  
  
  
~*~  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Tom looked at B'Elanna, noticing the harsh sound in which she had said those words. "What about?" he finally said while making a movement which told her to sit down opposite him in the mess hall.  
  
"No, not here", B'Elanna replied without giving an answer to the question her boyfriend had just asked. She left mess hall without saying a word, but knowing that Tom would follow her, which he indeed did. He went after her, calling her name, until they finally reached her quarters which they entered.   
  
"It's over," B'Elanna said in that same harsh voice in which she had told him that she needed to talk to him. Tom was in a shock. He didn't know how to react, how to respond..... he couldn't even express what he felt at that moment. All he knew was that the word B'Elanna had just told him hit him like a stone and that he wished that she was just joking.   
  
"It's over?" he repeated under a little sob. He avoided to look into her eyes, as the coldness which he would have seen in there would have broken his heart even more than what he had just heard.   
  
"Yes, over. For good." B'Elanna went to the door do that it opened. Tom knew immediately what this meant. He went to the door and wanted to leave, but suddenly his curiosity stopped him.  
  
"Why?" he asked his former girlfriend.  
  
"Because I don't love you anymore."  
  
  
~*~  
  
B'Elanna was happy that she had finally broken up with Tom. It took her three weeks to find the courage to do it, but now that she had finally done it she felt relieved and she no longer had a bad conscience while she was having fun with Seven anymore. With those happy thoughts, she went to Seven and told her the news. Seven was overwhelmed with pleasure when Lanna told her about that. From now on, the woman of her dreams would only be hers and she wouldn't have to share her anymore.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"You're late," Seven said when B'Elanna entered her quarters.   
  
"I am sorry, honey, but I..... I..... I had to go over tomorrow's work schedule with Harry one more time, there were some misunderstandings." B'Elanna took off her clothes in a hurry.  
  
"But isn't tomorrow's schedule the same as every Tuesday's?" Seven asked her love, sounding a little suspicious.   
  
"It is, but..... Harry wasn't so sure about that because we had made some modifications in it last Tuesday, so..... he wasn't sure whether those modifications were for good or not." After having spoken those words, B'Elanna climbed into the bed and started hugging and kissing her girlfriend. "I'll try to be punctual tomorrow night. Just think of the amount of kisses I have left out while I was with Harry....." and with those words B'Elanna disappeared under the blanket.....  
  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Seven left her quarters for mess hall first and B'Elanna would follow her a few minutes afterwards as the both of them didn't want to make the other crewmen aware of what was going on between the two of them. Seven sat down at a table and waited for her girlfriend to come. She waited and waited, but every time the doors opened someone else came in, but not the lovely half Klingon.  
  
But then she finally came - and Tom was walking next to her.   
  
B'Elanna sat down opposite Seven and smiled at her, but Seven didn't second her smile. B'Elanna knew at once what was going on.  
  
"You think that me and Tom are still involved and that I lied to you about our breaking up, right?" she asked the woman she loved.  
  
"Yes, that is right," Seven replied without changing the expression on her face.  
  
"Well, you're wrong," B'Elanna said angrily. "There is nothing between me and Tom and if you love me like you say you do, you have to have trust in me. Believe me, I would never lie to you. Tom and me are history, you and me are the present."   
  
B'Elanna left mess hall and left Seven who was lost in thoughts behind. Seven didn't know whether she could believe B'Elanna about her not being involved with Tom anymore. In the very least, she hasn't heard anybody on the ship talk about the end of their relationship, although something like this actually is a topic that would be talked about a lot. Something was obviously wrong here.....  
  
  
~*~  
  
Seven was out of her mind because of jealousy. Being in that state, she decided that there was only one thing that could make B'Elanna only hers: Tom Paris had to die.  
  
  
~*~ Back In The Present ~*~  
  
  
Seven felt relieved. She was somehow glad that she had really dared to fulfill her plan, she was glad that she had swept Tom Paris out of existence. Without looking at the dead body, she left his quarters and went to B'Elanna's quarters as night time had come and the two of them would be spending it together.  
  
While opening the door and entering B'Elanna's quarters, Seven let out a scream.   
  
"What's the matter?" Tom asked who was sitting on B'Elanna's bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seven asked in a shock.   
  
"I'm just waiting for B'Elanna to get back. Her sonic shower is malfunctioning, so I offered her to use mine. And since we have just broken up, I didn't find it appropriate to stay in the room while she's taking a shower."  
  
Noticing what she had done, Seven ran to the wall and hit against it with her fists. "No, no!" she screamed again and again, but then she realized that nothing could bring her one and only true love back.....   
  
  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  



End file.
